


恶魔猎手狂热 Demon Hunteraholic

by Augathra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Misunderstandings, confused Illidan, innocent Khadgar, 中文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 伊利丹觉得卡德加在暗恋自己，结果……





	恶魔猎手狂热 Demon Hunteraholic

**Author's Note:**

> 无CP倾向，结尾处可能有些许伊利丹X卡德加的暗示（大概是…单向的吧2333）  
> 荣誉归暴雪爸爸，OOC归萨总，脑洞归我。此文算是恶搞，所以注定是被淋满了邪能。

伊利丹觉得现状有点棘手。

当然，他与燃烧军团延续了万年的战争从来都是棘手的。然而，光与暗之子对于“自己终将获胜”的信念从未动摇过，所以无论眼前的战况如何满布荆棘，对于愿意牺牲所有的伊利达雷们来说，艰难的战斗只不过是必经之路而已。

他眼前的的问题在于他的盟友——大法师卡德加。

不，他并不是对卡德加的忠诚有所怀疑，这位肯瑞托的现领袖坚定的心性远在背叛者凯尔萨斯之上。

作为曾经外域上的敌人，卡德加对于伊利达雷们展示出来的诚意，对于伊利丹的帮助与关心超越了他的设想。

然而，正是这份在伊利丹看来有些越界的“关心“，让这位恶魔猎手之主有些不安。

因为私人感情问题而导致新联军的破碎，恐怕是连基尔加丹都无法想像的荒唐。

其实，卡德加至今没有公开向伊利丹表达过好感，他只是“含蓄地”用对于恶魔猎手的狂热来委婉地暗示自己的态度。

比如说现在——

 

“哇啦哇啦啦哇”一只小鱼人正“乖巧”用尾鳍拍打着泥土，示意他的主人快点把手上肥美的黑梭鱼喂过来。

卡德加微笑着挠了挠鱼人的小角（伊利丹觉得自己的角有点痒了），然后把个头有足足半个鱼人脑袋那么大的黑梭鱼送到宠物嘴边。

“哇啦”小鱼人一口叼住鲜鱼。

也许是感受到了不满的“目光”，小鱼人扭头看了一眼伊利丹，眨了眨圆溜溜的眼睛，刺溜躲回了大法师长袍的裙摆下面开始吃午饭。

卡德加站了起来，叹了口气：“鱼蛋还是很害怕你。”

“哼。”伊利丹装出只是路过的样子去检查虚空干扰器了。

 

鱼蛋（Murkidan）！多么愚蠢的名字！

伊利丹想起第一次和小鱼人见面的场景。

刚解决完大角鹿问题的大法师西吉尔（注1）从苍蓝龙上下来，活蹦乱跳地冲向卡德加说要送他一个惊喜。

好吧，这确实是个“惊喜”：一只从至高岭海岸线“拣来”的鱼人宝宝。

一只有着紫色皮肤、恶魔猎手的角与眼罩，右手拿着绿莹莹战刃，左手捏着一个不知道是什么生物头盖骨的鱼人宝宝。

这是……？！

伊利丹绝不承认面前的小不点分明就是自己的鱼人版。

“尤迪安（Ulidan）！就叫他尤迪安如何？*（注2）”把小鱼人抱在怀里的大法师轻柔地捏了捏他的背鳍，引来鱼人舒服的咕噜声。

伊利丹感觉自己就要变身了。

“……呃，”大法师看了一眼恶魔猎手，露出不自在的样子，他扭头装出在和西吉尔讨论的样子：“……嗯，还是叫做鱼蛋（Murkidan）比较合适！”

伊利丹伸展开双翼，仿佛下一秒就要施放眼棱了。

卡德加抱紧了小鱼人，示威般给他释放了一个寒冰护体：“小家伙不要害怕，我会从军团手里保护你的。”

鱼蛋开心地挥舞了一下手中的“埃辛诺斯战刃”。

伊利丹皱起了眉，他讨厌鱼人。

 

接下来的日子，鱼蛋每天的任务就是在卡德加的袍子下面进出，“哇啦哇啦”地叫着，以鱼人特有的八字脚“吧嗒吧嗒”跑来跑去。

每次他在卡德加面前炫耀自己那颗“鱼尔丹之颅”（卡德加说这是鱼蛋敌对族群里鱼人术士的头骨），或者捕来的盐蟹时，都会换来大法师鼓励性的爱抚。

看着卡德加的手指轻轻抚摸过鱼蛋的眼罩，伊利丹有种古怪的感觉：凡人会喜欢恶魔猎手的特征吗？

 

接着，某只傻鸟的出现就让他对个问题有明确的答案了：卡德加绝对是很喜欢恶魔猎手的。

那天，西吉尔刚刚联合伊利达雷们剿灭了一个克索诺斯教徒巢穴，获得了一份神秘的符契卷轴。读完卷轴卡德加便慌忙飞往达拉然，接着又赶回审判角，开始着手加固法师塔的能量罩。

正在计算数学公式的大法师嘴里嘟囔着些什么，铅笔在蓝图上勾勾画画。

“哔哔！”有个东西从旁边的大树上落下，停在了他的头上。

伊利丹警戒地靠近了些，军团的刺客无处不在。

卡德加抿住嘴，谨慎地把手伸向头顶，右手蓝光闪烁。

可当大法师的指尖触碰到某个毛绒绒温软的东西时，卡德加的嘴角勾了起来，他轻轻握住在头顶鸣叫的小家伙，拿到眼前。

一只小鸟，一个皮皮。

唔，还是一个戴着眼罩，右手拿着战刃（“依旧只有一枚战刃，不够完整——伊利丹心想”），头上的犄角散发出绿莹莹光晕的紫毛肥皮皮。（注3）

“哔！——”恶魔猎手皮皮的叫声依旧清脆。

“唔，你是觉得我的白发很像羽毛堆起的窝吗？”卡德加的手指挠了挠小鸟的肚皮。

“哔！哔！”皮皮享受地把头在法师的手心蹭来蹭去。

“哇啦哇RUA。”在一旁的水塘里打滚的鱼蛋挥舞着战刃奔过来，威胁着想要夺走卡德加注意力的竞争者。

伊利丹有种不祥的预感。

“既然这么喜欢就留下来吧。嗯……以后就叫你——”大法师瞥了一眼站在一旁的恶魔猎手之主，碧蓝的双眼闪出恶作剧的光芒，“皮蛋（Pedan），如何？”

“叽！”得到名字的紫色小鸟开心地冲得老高，绕着未来银色松软的家飞了几圈，满意地趴在上面打起盹来。

这些看起来和自己一个模样的小东西都是哪里来的，扭曲虚空吗？伊利丹有些不满。

然而看着大法师心情愉快头顶皮皮工作的样子，恶魔猎手放弃用灵视一探究竟的想法。好吧，毕竟这是卡德加对他“爱意”的展示，他理应对此表示尊重，对吧？

 

伊利丹不明白卡德加的兴趣从何而来。

毕竟，这个在外域站在纳鲁身侧的男人曾力图杀掉自己。

然而同一个人现在却又联合各大精灵族从赫拉手中夺回自己的灵魂棱石，从古尔丹手中夺回自己的肉体。

黑暗神庙的围剿，以及暗夜堡的复活，他的生与死……

卡德加不是最核心的推动力，却又是必不可少的一个环节。两人的目标一致，然而却似乎从未有过直接的联系。

艾泽拉斯上众人命运的联系，总是这么奇妙。

 

伊利丹不自觉地对自己的“暗恋者”投入了更多的注意力。

堪称是艾泽拉斯第一法师的卡德加脸皮估计也是第一厚，大言不惭地让西吉尔不要质疑自己的计算，最后却又讪讪地退回了2499颗虚空碎片（西吉尔郁闷地向伊利丹抱怨：想想4986埃匹希斯水晶！）……

要不是燃烧军团威胁就在眼前，伊利丹怀疑卡德加大概会在达拉然当个图书管理员，因为每次路过肯瑞托战斗法师的营地，卡德加总会“热心”地“指导“（实际上就是自己动手了）负责整理物资的小侏儒应该如何排列书籍才会看起来井井有条并且易于查找资料……

伊利丹甚至怀疑过卡德加本体就是只乌鸦。因为每次他变身为青色乌鸦和皮蛋依偎在一起微微颤抖着入睡时，皮蛋都满足得在他身上蹭来蹭去。伊利丹想：乌鸦卡德加的光泽柔顺的羽毛摸起来一定很舒服……

不要误会，他对卡德加毫无兴趣，他只是觉得这个男人……很独特。

 

一天，西吉尔风尘仆仆地从艾尔根角飞来。

卡德加颇为高兴地迎接了大法师，从她手里接过一个袋子：“你找到了？真的好险！我实在是想不到能替代的礼物了……”（注4）

礼物？是送给我的吧？——伊利丹心想。

他盯着卡德加向空中抛出的硬币，亮闪闪的礼物划出了美妙的彩虹光芒。

伊利丹有些不安地抖了抖蹄子：喔，这礼物可真尴尬。他开始盘算应该怎样体面又坚决地拒绝掉这份礼物了。

然而，伊利丹早已准备好的婉转且留有余地的台词压根没派上用场。

第二天，早已在飞行点等候的卡德加开心地挥舞着袋子迎来了一只魔刃豹的降落。

苏拉玛尔的首席传送师欧库雷斯接过了礼物。

那个秃头颇为夸张地把硬币洒向天空，让周围的空气都弥漫起彩虹的味道：“哦，看来西吉尔告诉过你她第一次来我的工坊结果被我给传送到无尽之海的故事？……”（注5）

如果可以的话，伊利丹很想翻个白眼。

 

好吧，光与暗之子不太想看见卡德加和欧库雷斯和凑在一起花上大半天研究传送法术的场面，他有点心烦意乱地准备去拷问刚捕获的几只恶魔。

当他走过休息区时，听见了小狗的叫声。

伊利丹被声音勾起了回忆：卡德加很喜欢可爱的小动物们，比如这只属于旅店女主人艾玛莉亚的柯基犬苟雅。（注6）

卡德加每次路过，苟雅都会兴奋地扑腾着短腿绕着他打转，非得大法师揉揉他粉色的肚皮才放他走。

伊利丹停住了脚步。

每次大德鲁伊来到审判角，卡德加都会趁机摸摸跟着他随从蜜露恩身边的光蹄幼鹿。

每次大领主来到审判角，卡德加都会趁机揉一揉飞在他身后的大眼睛枭兽宝宝。

每次虚空领主来到审判角，卡德加都会趁机捏一捏跟在他身后的艾尔文小羔羊。

……

好吧，伊利丹突然意识到：大法师卡德加感兴趣的根本不是恶魔猎手的眼罩与角，战刃与翅膀，他喜欢的只是可爱的小动物，比如说鱼人宝宝和皮皮。

 

没有任何尴尬的拒绝与伤心，困扰伊利丹的棘手问题解决了，原来卡德加对于自己根本没有任何多余的想法。

然而恶魔猎手之主并没有如释重负，反倒是有些郁闷地放弃了拷问恶魔，决定回帐篷休息一下。

 

伊利丹做了一个梦。

梦的开头依旧塞满了晦涩不明的玛法里奥的呼唤、泰兰德的微笑、无尽的黑暗、玛维的嘲讽……

然后在最后，梦里出现了从不曾出现的大法师卡德加。

他的姿势很奇怪。

他跨坐在自己的大腿上，仿佛在逗弄鱼蛋一般，轻轻地爱抚着自己明显大很多的角。

伊利丹现在明白鱼蛋那些舒服的呼噜声是为何而来了，因为他感觉到了一股酥麻顺着头顶传到了下身。

接着卡德加又仿佛在安抚皮蛋一般，让纤细光滑的手指顺着恶魔猎手赤裸结实的胸膛滑下……

半梦半醒之中，伊利丹决定当一回天天躲裙角的鱼蛋，他把手伸入了卡德加的长袍下——

 

“大人，”凯恩·日怒的声音从帐篷外传来，“魔巡号到破碎山谷了。”

伊利丹从睡梦中醒来。

他恼怒地呻吟了一声，就差那么一点，他就可以像鱼蛋一样贴上卡德加的腿了……

接着，伊利丹意识到，他现在面临着一个比“卡德加喜欢自己”更棘手的问题了。

【END】

 

\-----

彩蛋：

伊利丹下定决心向维纶讨教如何获得人类的欢心。

维纶头顶的符印闪了闪（恶魔猎手不知道这是不是生气的意思）：“尽力协助对方完成理想就是最好的礼物。”

哦，消灭燃烧军团，卡德加的信念与自己是一致的。

……（插入100级阿古斯钥匙）

“What haveyou done?!”卡德加不可置信地看着等待接受赞扬的光与暗之子。

伊利丹觉得自己又要单身一万年了。

 

都怪维纶，难怪他会和基尔加丹分手！

我都给你把月亮整来了，咋不奖励我！

\-----  
注1：西吉尔是我默认的法师首领，也是我最常用的NPC吧，对于卡德加迷妹心的奥法。  
注2：鱼蛋Murkidan，2015年BlizCon送的礼品，伊利丹鱼人。可爱到死了，形象见视频：http://wow.duowan.com/1509/306840988082.html  
“Ulidan/尤迪安”的梗来自早年WAR3，连我一开始的记忆都是尤迪安呢（笑）。当时负责WAR3汉化的是非正规团队，NGA有名的E大（Ediart）在网吧日夜翻译文本，眼花把Illidan，看成了Ulidan。导致翻译一直错到了WOW开始。国服为了纪念这个梗，特意把至高岭的宠物任务名改成了“伊利丹，不！等等…尤迪安？”。传送门：http://nga.178.com/read.php?tid=9845178  
注3：恶魔猎手皮皮的形象：http://wow.duowan.com/1701/348855945673.html  
皮蛋这个名字是我瞎取的，和鱼蛋一个思路。  
注4：水晶算数梗我就不说了，因为这个卡德加在同人里在挨艹很多次了……  
挖硬币梗是破碎海滩任务里的↓每次挖到人物就会自带彩虹……给力给气的！  
注5：第一次去苏拉玛尔找欧库雷斯的时候，如果你走神了，没把暮色百合的硬币给他看，他真的会把你传送到无尽之海23333……另外他和卡逗的友情在进攻苏拉玛尔的时候已经很直白了，官方钦点好基友！  
注6：破碎群岛有超多小动物可以撸！在維爾莎拉也有一只！摸完他会冒爱心，而角色会“大笑”


End file.
